Aliens
by EastSeaFishy
Summary: Super Junior? Childish? I wouldn't dream of it! Kyuhyun reads a book to Ryeowook. Everyone who witnessed the result was dumbstruck. A Super Junior Fanfic - Ryeowook/Kyuhyun


Disclaimer: I don't own Super Junior :

Super Junior? Childish? I wouldn't dream of it! ^^ Kyuhyun reads a book to Ryeowook. Everyone who witnessed the result was dumbstruck. KyuWook

* * *

"… I thought… Kyuhyun was the magnae."

Kyuhyun just smirked at the group as they collectively watched Ryeowook slowly rise from the couch with an awestruck look on his face.

* * *

"Hey Wookie! Wanna read a book with me?" Kyuhyun called.

"Ah okay! I'll be right there!" Ryeowook called back. "What kinda book is it?"

"Supernatural book! It's one about aliens!"

"Ooo!! Okay! I'm coming!"

Kyuhyun smiled slightly to himself as he heard the pitter-patter of quickened footsteps. The very excited Ryeowook showed up at his door just a few seconds later and pounced onto the couch where Kyuhyun was sitting.

Kyuhyun whipped the book out from behind his back. "Ta-da!" Ryeowook scrutinized the cover.

"Kyu! This is a child's book! I'm not a baby!"

Kyuhyun shrugged nonchalantly. "This is a very special book Wookie. It holds all the secrets to the universe. In fact, it's the only book out there that holds the truth about aliens!" This time, Ryeowook scrutinized his dongsaeng's face. It was completely serious.

_Well… that look on his face is really convincing. Kyu wouldn't have any reason to trick me right? I mean, and I've always believed aliens existed! This could be my chance to prove that I was right all along!_

"Hm, okay! Read it to me? I wanna know the truth!" He snuggled into Kyuhyun as the younger of the two put an arm around his shoulder.

Kyuhyun opened the book and nodded. He slowly began. "Back before the earth had formed, there lived an alien named Yaznioerf…"

* * *

Kangin stared at Ryeowook dumbstruck.

"Omo! I knew it! I knew aliens existed! And to think they had two brains! This is an amazing scientific discovery!" The smallest member of Super Junior danced around happily, socked feet light on the carpet. He pranced over to Leeteuk.

"Teukie! Did you know? Aliens have golden skin! I always thought it was green!" He then skipped over to Donghae.

"Hae!! Did you know that aliens are still living today? Their leader is Yaznioerf and he's over 10 trillion years old!" Ryeowook then moved onto Yesung.

"Yesungie! I want to meet an alien! They're supposed to be really nice. They don't suck out brains at all, they only drink strawberry milkshakes! Isn't that awesome?" Yesung just stared at him blankly.

Finally, Ryeowook approached Kangin.

"Kangin, Kangin! I heard that aliens are super strong! Yaznioerf can lift 100 cars with just one finger! You should wrestle him! I would pay to see that!" Kangin's sharp retort was lost in his throat. He didn't know how to respond.

"Uh… Wookie, you know that was a children's book right? There's no truth in those words…" Ryeowook looked at Leeteuk.

"But Kyu told me it was true! Kyu wouldn't lie to me!"

"Ryeowook, _you're_ the hyung. And you know Kyuhyun's a snarky brat. Now get over it, aliens don't exist." With that comment, Kangin stomped out. They heard him muttering nonstop on his way back to his computer. Something about crazy, silly, useless dongsaengs.

Leeteuk glanced down at Ryeowook who was staring at his feet. "Uh… Wookie, don't take him seriously, he's not really mad… and he doesn't think you're useless. He's just a grouch. But at the same time…"

Yesung finished Leeteuk's sentence for him. "Wookie, I don't think aliens exist…"

Leeteuk and Yesung slowly left the room. Ryeowook looked down once more. He walked slowly over to Kyuhyun.

"They don't believe me!" He bawled, crawling onto the couch and snuggling in. Kyuhyun draped his arms around his hyung and shushed him.

"It's okay Wookie, I believe you! Aliens do exist!" Ryeowook sniffed.

Only then did they realize that they were not alone. Donghae, who had been standing there relaxed and silent throughout the entire exchange, suddenly stood up straight. The two KRY members noticed a strange glint in his eye.

"So aliens do exist…" he muttered to himself. "I always knew they did. I knew they did! I KNEW IT!" He punched the air in victory. "Thanks Wookie! Kyu! I really owe you one! I gotta go tell everyone that aliens really do exist! And then, we can go look for them and learn more about them…!!" Ryeowook and Kyuhyun watched him dash out of the room and heard him ranting all the way down the hall.

"Wow… I just discovered something. Donghae's even more of an alien fanatic than you are…"

He kissed Ryeowook lightly on the forehead. "Of course, you're much cuter…" he muttered. Ryeowook blushed lightly.

* * *

Author's Comments: Another short one-shot. Hope you enjoy it! Topic 51 of 100. Check my profile for more information :D


End file.
